


If You Need Me

by LyhesaCnr



Category: The Mist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyhesaCnr/pseuds/LyhesaCnr





	If You Need Me

Nathalie was looking through the books on the shelves before she picked one. It was a thin, black leather covered book. She turned toward the stairs and noticed that Connor was already there.  
-Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here.  
-Uh... I'm... it's ok.  
-I guess you think I'm crazy as well.  
Connor looked up at the woman and made a smile.  
-Kind of.  
Nathalie laughed and opened the book, looking through the pages.  
-Mm, I may be but, I can see you're not yourself.  
She looked up at Connor and gave him a warm look.  
-Can I do anything?  
Connor looked down and showed her where his gun used to be.  
-They took my gun.  
-I don't think they'll rob a bank. She said smiling  
-I just let three prisoners escape in front of the whole church.  
Connor looked down, putting the object on the ground.  
-So what?  
-Well, it's my job to enforce the law.  
-Oh, the law is just people trying to control human nature. As if that were possible. No one can do that, not even you.  
Nathalie smiled at Connor who looked down at her nodding slightly.  
-Thanks, Nathalie.  
Footsteps became more and more audible and Father Romanov arrived. He put a hand on the stairs and looked at the people present.  
-There will be food soon if you want.  
Connor nodded and went down the stairs, while Nathalie took the book in her hand and put it on her chest. Connor moved his head toward Nathalie and showed the way.  
-Nathalie?  
-I think my presence makes Father Romanov uncomfortable.  
Nathalie looked at the white-haired man and made a poor smile, before looking back at Connor. Father Romanov opened his mouth but no sound came out of it.  
-I insist.  
Connor put a gentle hand on Nathalie's arm and she went toward the main room followed by Connor who made a fake smile to the priest. Father Romanov looked at the two people leave and sighed loudly. He looked at the book shelve looking through the books and followed them. The tiny group arrived in the main room and Connor and Nathalie went ahead to sit on one of the pews. Nathalie put the book on her laps and Connor furrowed his brows.  
-What is that Nat?  
-Just a book from one of the previous priest here.   
-I didn't know you were interested in Church history.  
-I'm not. But I'm curious.  
Both of them laughed and didn't realize that father Romanov and Link were looking at them.  
-If there's something I've learned while growing older, is that you should never lose that childish curiosity for anything in the world.  
-Wise words.  
Nathalie smiled and looked front, her smile fading a little. Connor looked left and saw Romanov's back turned in their direction and Link staring at them before looking away as if he had been caught. Connor turned to Nathalie and took her hand in his, tightening his grip a little. The blonde looked up and saw the look the man was giving her and nodded slightly. Both of them had realized that sometimes words were useless just a gesture, a look, was enough to communicate.

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

-Nat you can't let them treat you like that. Let him treat you like that!  
-Connor I...  
-The Mist Nat! It's not your garden or whatever place. There is only death outside!  
-Although more reasons to do it.  
Connor snorted his hands on his hips, fury in his eyes but also something else. Something more... Gentle. Nathalie put a hand in her hair before resting it on her tight.  
-I can't let you do this Nat.  
-I know. But you don't have a choice.  
Connor turned his back to Nathalie, breathing quite deeply, whereas the woman took a step forward.  
-Connor? Please don't...  
-You must promise me, said the man turning quickly, you must promise me you'll come back.  
-Connor, I have no idea if...  
-Just do it...  
Connor had come closer to the blonde who was now looking up to him. He lifted a hand to her hair and passed a tuft of hair behind her ear.  
-I promise. I'll come back.  
Connor nodded slightly and took her hand in his. Nathalie went closer to him to rest her head on his chest, her ear next to his beating heart. He closed his arms around her and kissed her hair.  
-I don't want to lose you.  
-What do you me...  
Connor trailed a finger from her cheek to her lips and Nathalie stopped, looking at the man unsure. He cupped her face and gently pressed his lips against hers. Nathalie's eyes were wide open before she shut them, lifting a hand to rest on his arm. Connor parted slightly, looking down at Nathalie who was left speechless, a hand slowly going to her lips.  
-I'm sorry... I...  
-Hold me...  
The man breathed out and took a step forward, his arms closing around Nathalie in a safe embrace. His nose buried in grayish Venetian blonde hair. Nathalie smiled slightly and closed her eyes, her breathing regular.  
-I'll come back.  
Connor parted a little looking down at Nathalie. He nodded, trying to look sure and pushed a tuft of hair from her face.  
-You're a very special lady you know that?  
-I don't believe I'm that...  
-You are Nat, not only to me.  
-Well then. Thank you.


End file.
